Eine lustvolle Reise
by Anjatschka
Summary: Ein Schoethe Lemon in 8 Kapiteln
1. Chapter 1

Wir befinden uns im Jahre 1780. Es ist November und der Tag neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu. Vor dem Schloss Solitude in Stuttgart machen sich Johann Wolfgang von Goethe und Friedrich Schiller zur Abfahrt bereit. Wolfgang zieht es zurück in seine Lieblingsstadt Weimar, wo seine Verlobte Lotte auf ihn wartet. Friedrich will weiter nach Leipzig, wo er sich mit seinem Verleger Georg Göschen verabredet hat. Da sie beide eine Zeit lang den Weg teilen und sich auch so gut leiden können, haben sie beschlossen, zusammen zu reisen und eine gemeinsame Kutsche zu nehmen.

„Wo bleibst du denn, Friedrich?", fragt Wolfgang. „Wir wollten doch vor Sonnenuntergang aufbrechen!" „Ja ja...", erwidert Friedrich vom Balkon herab. „Ich muss nur noch meinen Koffer herunterholen. Dann können wir sofort losfahren!" Kurz darauf erscheint Friedrich mit einem großen Koffer an der Eingangspforte. „Na endlich. Das wurde aber auch Zeit!", stellt Wolfgang mit leicht genervter Stimme fest. „Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt. Ich bin ja schon fertig!", beschwichtigt ihn Friedrich.

Als alles verstaut ist und sich auch die zwei Männer in der Kutsche befinden, gibt der Kutscher den Pferden eine leichten Hieb mit der Peitsche und die Fahrt geht los. Ihr erstes Ziel ist Ludwigsburg, ein kleines Städtchen nördlich von Stuttgart, wo die beiden im Residenzschloss einen Halt einlegen.

„Ich mochte Kutschfahrten noch nie besonders. Es ist unbequem und von diesem ständigen Geruckel wird mir ganz schlecht. Außerdem ist mir kalt!", beschwert sich Friedrich. „Nun ja. Ich finde Kutschfahrten auch nicht gerade angenehm, aber man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit daran", entgegnet der 10 Jahre ältere Wolfgang. „Ach wirklich?", fragt Friedrich skeptisch. „Oh ja", antwortet Wolfgang, „vor allem mit so einer charmanten Begleitung!" „Wie meinst du denn das jetzt?", erkundigt sich Friedrich stirnrunzelnd. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass dir kalt ist", stellt Wolfgang fest. „Dann setz dich mal her auf meine Seite." Immer noch verwirrt kommt Friedrich der Bitte nach. „Du wirst schon sehen. Gleich wird dir warm", flüstert Wolfgang geheimnisvoll und lässt seine Hand langsam entlang Friedrichs Oberschenkel bis zu dessen empfindlicherer Stelle wandern. „Wolfgang! Was tust du da?", keucht Friedrich, da die Berührung überraschend angenehm ist. „Lass es einfach geschehen!", haucht Wolfgang in Friedrichs Ohr. Mit diesen Worten lässt Wolfgang seine Hand in Friedrichs Unterhose verschwinden, um dessen Penis zu berühren, der schon jetzt seine Hose ausbeult. „Tut das gut?", fragt Wolfgang neugierig. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du es schaffst, das ich die gleichen Gefühle wie bei einer Frau empfinde, aber bitte, hör nicht auf!", fleht Friedrich. „Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor. Denn das ist erst der Anfang!", erwidert Wolfgang und zieht Friedrich die Hose aus. „Das ist ja ein Prachtstück!", kommentiert Wolfgang das steife Glied Friedrichs. „Am besten knie ich mich vor dich, während du sitzt. Dann kann ich am besten das erledigen, was ich vorhabe." Mit einer Hand umfasst Wolfgang nun Friedrichs Penis und beginnt sie langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Friedrich stöhnt laut auf. „Wolfgang! Wie machst du das nur? Diese Gefühl ist einfach unbeschreiblich. Das bekomme ich nicht einmal bei einer Frau!", keucht Friedrich. „So soll es sein...", grinst Wolfgang genüsslich, denn auch er ist ganz erregt und bewegt seine Hand immer schneller auf und ab. Friedrichs Finger krallen sich in das Polster der Kutsche und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kommt er schließlich zum Orgasmus. „Oh Gott, Wolfgang, das war so schön!", gibt Friedrich nach Atem ringend von sich. „Warum sprichst du in der Vergangenheit? Schließlich bin ich auch noch an der Reihe, oder?" Daraufhin entledigt sich auch Wolfgang seiner Hose, da es darin für ihn ganz schön eng geworden ist. „Und jetzt knie du dich auf den Boden und stütz dich auf der Sitzbank auf... Genau so! Gut, dass die Kutsche so groß ist. Übrigens hast du einen sehr hübschen Hintern!" „Und was passiert jetzt?", fragt Friedrich. „Das wirst du schon spüren!", entgegnet Wolfgang und dringt von hinten in Friedrich ein. Dieser stößt einen Schmerzensschrei aus. „Das tut ja weh!" „Nur solange bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast", beruhigt ihn Wolfgang und fängt an, sich langsam in Friedrich zu bewegen. Nach einer Weile gesteht dieser: „Ok du hast recht. Es wird wirklich besser..." „Sag ich doch. Dann kann ich auch fester zustoßen", meint Wolfgang und setzt das in die Tat um. Immer schneller und stärker werden seine Stöße in Friedrich. Schließlich kommen sie beide mit einem lauten Stöhnen. „Wolfgang ich bin so froh, dass ich diese Reise mit dir mache! Das, was gerade passiert ist, war eines der schönsten Erlebnisse meines bisherigen Lebens!", gibt Friedrich von sich, nachdem er wieder einigermaßen normal sprechen kann. „Schön, wenn ich deinen Horizont erweitern konnte. Ich will aber nicht wissen, was der Kutscher jetzt denkt!", lacht Wolfgang und Friedrich stimmt glücklich mit ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag erreichen sie Ludwigsburg. Dort hat sie Elisabeth Friederike Sophie, Herzogin von Württemberg eingeladen, eine Nacht bei ihr zu verweilen, als sie von deren Reise hörte. Weil so eine Kutschfahrt recht beschwerlich ist, haben beide das Angebot dankend angenommen. Da es der Herzogin gesundheitlich nicht mehr besonders gut geht, wollten Friedrich und Wolfgang sowieso gerne noch einmal die Gelegenheit ergreifen, sie zu besuchen.

Nachdem die zwei das Gepäck auf ihre Zimmer gebracht haben und sie sich ein wenig von der beschwerlichen Reise ausgeruht haben, treffen sie sich beide im Audienzzimmer der Herzogin, um von ihr empfangen zu werden. Als sie kurze Zeit später von einem Diener gestützt ins Zimmer kommt, erschrecken die zwei beim Anblick der Frau. „Aber, aber Frau Sophie. Sie sehen ja gar nicht gut aus!", stellt Friedrich mit Entsetzen fest. „Ja, ich fühle wie das Ende naht...", erwidert sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Lassen Sie es uns wissen, wenn wir irgendetwas für Sie tun können", bietet Wolfgang freundlich an. „Nein, nein! Ihr seid meine Gäste und sollt euch nicht um meine Gesundheit sorgen! Fühlt euch wie zuhause. Solltet ihr im Gegenzug irgendetwas benötigen, haltet euren Wunsch nicht zurück! Aber jetzt entschuldigt mich. Der Doktor sagt, ich muss mich ausruhen, was ich nur zu gerne mache. Am Abend gibt es übrigens ein großes Mahl für euch beide. Jedoch lässt es mein Gesundheitszustand nicht zu, dass ich dort anwesend sein werde." „Das ist sehr schade. Wir wünschen Ihnen eine gute Besserung und bedanken uns noch einmal dafür, dass Sie uns aufnehmen", sagt Wolfgang mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Abends treffen sich Friedrich und Wolfgang im Speiseaal, um zusammen das versprochene Mahl zu sich zu nehmen. Es gibt alles, was das Herz begehrt. Ein ganzes Spanferkel, gebratene Fasane, gedünstetes Gemüse, frisch gebackenes Brot und natürlich reichlich Wein. „Ich glaube ich platze gleich!", klagt Friedrich nach dem Essen. „Ach ein bisschen Nachtisch geht schon noch!", lacht Wolfgang. „Vor allem, weil ich noch etwas mit dir vorhabe..." „Ach ja, was denn?", erkundigt sich Friedrich neugierig. „Komm mal her zu mir!", befiehlt Wolfgang als der Nachtisch gebracht wird. Friedrich tut wie ihm geheißen. „Eine große Schüssel Schlagsahne und Obst. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche", meint Wolfgang, nimmt sich eine Erdbeere, taucht sie in die Sahne und schiebt sie Friedrich in den Mund. „Hmm lecker!", lacht dieser während er sich die restliche Sahne aus dem Mundwinkel leckt. „Da hast du aber noch was übersehen", sagt Wolfgang, lehnt sich zu Friedrich und leckt mit seiner Zungenspitze über die Lippen des anderen. Zögerlich setzt Friedrich zum Kuss an, was Wolfgang sofort erwidert. „Du schmeckst so gut nach Erdbeere", stellt der Ältere fest. „Kein Wunder, wenn du mich damit fütterst!" „Oh ja und es war nicht die letzte!" Daraufhin nimmt sich Wolfgang erneut eine Erdbeere, tunkt sie in die Schlagsahne und beginnt damit, über die Lippen, das Kinn hinunter zu Friedrichs Hals zu streichen bis er sie in seinem eigenen Mund verschwinden lässt. „Da hat aber jemand viel gekleckert.", bemerkt Wolfgang scherzeshalber. „Das sollten wir dringend wieder sauber machen." Mit diesen Worten leckt er sanft über das Gesicht Friedrichs. „Das ist so angenehm! Mach bitte weiter!", kommentiert dieser das Vorgehen des Älteren. Dieser war bereits dazu übergegangen, den empfindlichen Hals des Anderen mit vielen Küssen von Sahne zu befreien. Mit geschickten Fingern beginnt er, das Oberteil Friedrichs aufzuknöpfen. „Gute Idee! Mir ist schon ganz heiß!", gibt jener von sich. Unterdessen hat Wolfgang das Hemd ganz aufgeknöpft und bedeckt dessen muskulösen Oberkörper mit weiteren Küssen. Als nächstes taucht er einen Finger in die Schlagsahne und streichelt damit zärtlich Friedrichs Oberkörper entlang, was diesem ein leises, lustvolles Stöhnen entlockt. Behutsam fährt Wolfgang nun mit seiner Zunge die Sahnelinien nach. „Ach Wolfgang. Woher weißt du nur, was mir gefällt?" „Das nennt man Intuition", antwortet dieser mit einem Schmunzeln und öffnet sogleich die Hose des Jüngeren, die immer enger geworden ist. „Hast du Lust auf einen richtigen Nachtisch?", will Wolfgang wissen. „Wenn du der Nachtisch bist, sag ich nicht nein." „Gut, dann leg dich auf den Tisch, während ich meine Hose ausziehe." In freudiger Erregung (was man nur zu gut in liegender Position erkennen kann) legt sich Friedrich auf den Tisch. Mit gespreizten Beinen kniet sich nun auch Wolfgang über ihn. Als sich die steifen Glieder der zwei dabei zufällig berühren, stoßen beide ein lustvolles Stöhnen aus. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich wieder in mir zu spüren", keucht Friedrich erregt. „Dann will ich dich auch nicht länger warten lassen." Mit einer gezielten Bewegung dringt Wolfgang in ihn ein und fängt sofort an, sich auf Friedrich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Dieser spürt gar nicht wie unbequem und hart der Tisch unter ihm ist, da er vor lauter Lust nur auf die immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen des Mannes über ihm fixiert ist. Den Höhepunkt erreichen sie beide gleichzeitig mit einem lustvollen Schrei. Langsam zieht sich Wolfgang aus Friedrich zurück und klettert vom Tisch, während der andere sich aufrichtet. „Das war sogar noch schöner als beim ersten Mal!" „Das war auch nicht das letzte Mal und es wird immer besser!" „So gemein es klingt, aber ich bin ganz froh, dass die Herzogin nicht da war!", erwähnt Friedrich grinsend.


	3. Chapter 3

Nachdem sie beide ihren etwas anderen Nachtisch beendet haben, ziehen sie sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück, die beide im selben Stock liegen. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht!" „Ich dir auch, Wolfgang! Ich hatte selten so ein aufregendes bzw. erregendes Abendessen!", zwinkert Friedrich ihm zu. Daraufhin geht jeder für sich erschöpft von den letzten Stunden in sein Zimmer.

Etwas später klopft es an Wolfgangs Tür. „Wolfgang? Bist du noch wach? Ich kann nicht einschlafen, weil es sich über mir so anhört, als ob dort Gespenster ihr Unwesen treiben. Kann ich bitte reinkommen?", fragt Friedrich mit ängstlicher Stimme. Da Wolfgang selber noch nicht schläft und er nichts gegen die Anwesenheit des Jüngeren hat, bittet er ihn herein. „Was sind das denn für gespenstische Geräusche?", gluckst Wolfgang belustigt. „Es hört sich so an, als ob die langen Gewänder der Geister über den Boden streifen." „Aber das sind doch nur die Vorhänge auf dem Dachboden, die im Wind wehen!", lacht Wolfgang. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu lachen", entgegnet Friedrich eingeschnappt. „Das war wirklich gruselig!" „Soll ich dich trösten?" „Ja bitte!" Da Wolfgang nur zu gerne dieser Bitte nachkommen will, geht er langsam auf Friedrich zu, fasst ihn an den Schultern und verschließt dessen Lippen mit seinen. Der Andere erwidert den Kuss sofort und lehnt sich näher an Wolfgangs Brust. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packt dieser Friedrich und wirft ihn auf das Bett. „Oho! Nicht so stürmisch!", kichert Friedrich. „Ich will halt gleich zum Punkt kommen", grinst Wolfgang und befindet sich auch schon direkt über ihm. Mit hastigen Bewegungen knöpft er zuerst die Hose des anderen und dann die seinige auf. „Du kommst ja wirklich gleich zur Sache", stellt Friedrich fest und keucht auf als der Ältere mit seinen Fingern sanft den inzwischen schon recht steifen Penis streichelt. Doch als Friedrich kurz davor ist, zu kommen, klopft draußen jemand an die Tür. „Wer kann das denn jetzt sein?", wispert Friedrich erschrocken. „Bestimmt eines von deinen Gespenstern!", antwortet Wolfgang scherzeshalber, obwohl er selber nicht weiß, wer da vor der Tür steht und einen so denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals die Störung meine Herren, aber ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, mit was Sie beschäftigt sind. Wenn Sie wollen, könnte ich Ihnen diesbezüglich behilflich sein. Oh Verzeihung! Ich habe mich ja gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Giacomo Casanova", erklingt eine Stimme hinter der Tür. Fragend blickt Friedrich Wolfgang an. „Sollen wir ihn herein lassen?" „Na ja, er weiß sowieso schon von uns... Ich öffne ihm die Tür." Herein kommt ein stattlicher Mann mittleren Alters, der sich aber äußerst gut gehalten hat. „Ah ich sehe, sie sind schon in vollem Gange. Darf ich?", fragt er, während er auf Friedrich zugeht, der immer noch ohne Hose auf dem Bett liegt. „Wie Sie wünschen. Solang es nicht wehtut", antwortet Friedrich zögerlich. „Das wird es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hab schon etwas mehr Erfahrung..."

Was nun folgt übertrifft wirklich die Erwartungen Friedrichs. Giacomo macht sich nicht nur mit den Fingern an seinem steifen Glied zu schaffen, sondern auch mit der Zunge. Sanft leckt er langsam die gesamte Länge entlang. An der Spitze angekommen übt Giacomo einen leichten Druck aus, was Friedrich mit einem sehr lauten Stöhnen kommentiert. Es dauert auch nicht mehr lange, bis Friedrich am Höhepunkt angekommen ist, was er durch einen lauten Schrei der Lust kund tut. „Das war einfach der Wahnsinn! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich ist!", ruft Friedrich freudig erregt.

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragt Wolfgang sehnsüchtig, da er die ganze Zeit daneben stand und sich sein Blut ebenso auf eine bestimmten Stelle konzentriert. „Ich hab dich schon nicht vergessen!", erwidert Giacomo. „Leg dich aufs Bett und zieh deine Hose aus." Friedrich macht dem Älteren bereitwillig Platz, der sich voller Vorfreude aufs Bett legt. Giacomo nimmt sich nun auch Wolfgang in ähnlicher Weise wie Friedrich vor. Dieser kommt schneller als Friedrich mit einem langen Seufzer voller Genuss. „Kompliment, Giacomo! Das hätte ich wirklich nicht besser hinbekommen, obwohl ich schon mehr Erfahrung als Friedrich habe", meint Wolfgang mit einem schelmischen Blick zu Friedrich. „Wo hast du das denn gelernt?" „Ach wisst ihr. Mit meinen 55 Jahren kommt man ganz schön rum und erfährt so einiges, was dem normalen Bürger verborgen bleibt. Mich hat schon immer die Lust an sich interessiert und wie es dazu kommt, dass Menschen Lust verspüren. Mir war es dabei egal, ob mit einer Frau oder mit einem Mann. Und manche Dinge kann man eben nur mit dem gleichen Geschlecht erleben." „Du bist so faszinierend, Giacomo!", stellt Friedrich fest. „So ein Leben zu führen muss doch toll sein!" „Ja das ist es schon in gewisser Weise... Jetzt muss ich dann aber wirklich auch einmal schlafen. Ich habe morgen noch einen weiten Weg vor mir." „Wo fährst du denn hin?" „Nach Stuttgart." „Oh das ist aber schade. Da kommen wir her. Ansonsten hätten wir zusammen reisen können. Wir wollen in die andere Richtung nach Weimar und Leipzig", erklärt Friedrich. „Das kann ich mir schon denken, dass ihr gern mit mir gereist wärt!", lacht Giacomo. „Aber ihr habt zusammen bestimmt auch noch sehr viel Spaß!" „Das denke ich doch auch!", mutmaßt Wolfgang und gibt Friedrich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Morgen brechen die beiden früh auf, weil sie einen weiten Weg vor sich haben. Bis zum nächsten Tag wollen sie Würzburg erreicht haben. „Muss ich schon wieder auf dich warten, Friedrich?", empört sich Wolfgang. „Warum konntest du nicht auch gestern Abend packen? Dann wären wir jetzt schon längst unterwegs!" „Na ja gestern Abend war ich einfach zu erschöpft dafür", antwortet Friedrich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Aber nun bin ich ja fertig. Von mir aus können wir los!" Das lässt sich Wolfgang nicht zweimal sagen und klettert in die Kutsche, die schon zur Abfahrt bereit steht. Nachdem auch Friedrich eingestiegen ist, fahren sie los.

Eine Weile sitzen sie schweigend gegenüber, bis Friedrich die Stille durchbricht: „Wolfgang... ich bekommen schon wieder so ein Bedürfnis..." „Hast du etwa im Schloss nicht mehr dein Geschäft erledigt? Müssen wir jetzt wirklich nochmal anhalten?" „Nein ich muss nicht auf die Toilette! Ich meine etwas anderes..." „Ach _das_ meinst du?" „Genau!" „Na ja also dieses Bedürfnis lässt sich doch stillen", meint Wolfgang und setzt sich zu Friedrich auf die Bank. Mit seinem Kopf kommt er dessen Gesicht immer näher, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter die beiden voneinander trennen. „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt wie schön du bist, Friedrich?" „Nein hast du nicht, aber jetzt weiß ich es ja. Danke für das Kompliment", erwidert der Jüngere mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. „Nur mal nicht überheblich werden!", warnt Wolfgang. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich besser zum Schweigen bringen." Daraufhin küsst er Friedrich sanft, aber verlangend. Sein Gegenüber erwidert den Kuss sofort und legt eine Hand um Wolfgangs Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Allmählich werden die Atemzüge der beiden immer schneller vor Erregung. Langsam lässt Wolfgang seine Hand an Friedrich hinunterwandern und streichelt leicht mit dem Finger über die Beule, die sich in dessen Hose gebildet hat. Dieser kommentiert die Bewegung mit einem genüsslichen Stöhnen. Friedrich legt nun seinerseits seine Hand auf Wolfgangs steifen Penis, der sich ebenso deutlich unter seiner Hose abzeichnet. „Oh Friedrich! Ich will dich. Jetzt!" „Diesen Wunsch will ich dir gerne erfüllen!" Hastig ziehen sie sich gegenseitig die Hosen aus. „Komm noch näher heran, Friedrich!" „Aber gerne doch!" Beide stöhnen laut auf, als sich ihre steifen Glieder berühren. „Jetzt will ich doch gleich mal ausprobieren, was Giacomo uns gestern gezeigt hat", sagt Friedrich und beugt sich zu Wolfgangs bestem Stück hinunter. Mit der Zunge leckt er abwechselnd den Schaft und die Spitze, was der Ältere seufzend kommentiert. „Das machst du großartig! Ich glaube ich komme gleich." Damit liegt er richtig. „Oh Mann. Ich möchte auch nicht derjenige sein, der danach die Kutsche reinigen muss.", lacht Friedrich. „Ich auch nicht, aber das ist mir im Moment so was von egal!" „Du Wolfgang, kann ich dich was fragen?" „Wenn es zum Thema ist...", lacht dieser. „Bisher bist du immer nur in mich eingedrungen. Kann ich mich nicht auch einmal in dir bewegen?" „Hmm na ja von mir aus." „Sehr schön. Dann musst du mir aber helfen, weil ich das noch nie gemacht habe." „Keine Sorge. Ich gebe dir schon die nötigen Anweisungen", stöhnt Wolfgang, da Friedrich ihn schon wieder an einer empfindlichen Stelle berührt hat. „Am besten nimmst du mich von hinten", erklärt Wolfgang und kniet sich auf den Boden der Kutsche, wobei er seine Ellbogen auf dem Sitz aufstützt. „Und jetzt komm einfach von hinten und dring mit deinem Penis in mich ein." Friedrich tut wie ihm geheißen. Wolfgang gibt einen Laut von Schmerz und Wohltat von sich. „So ist es richtig! Und jetzt beweg dich vor und zurück!" „Na das ist ja nicht schwer!", meint Friedrich und beginnt mit einem genussvollen Seufzer weiter in Wolfgang vor zu stoßen. „Schneller!", befiehlt dieser. „Oh nein mein Lieber. So schnell geht das nicht. Es ist doch viel schöner, wenn man es noch ein wenig weiter auskosten kann." „Du bist unmöglich!" „Nein, Ich weiß nur, was gut ist", lacht Friedrich dreckig. Mit der Zeit aber werden seine Stöße auch immer schneller. „Fester!", schreit Wolfgang unter ihm. „Ja, ja. Du kannst es ja gar nicht erwarten." „Du etwa?" „Nein. Das ist ein Argument.", stöhnt Friedrich und tut, was Wolfgang von ihm will. Nach einem besonders harten Stoß kommt Friedrich zuerst und kurze Zeit später mit einem letzten glücklichen Stöhnen schließlich auch Wolfgang. „Kompliment Friedrich. Fürs erste Mal war das wirklich nicht schlecht." „Dankeschön. Ich denke diese Position liegt mir." „Willst du etwa die Dominanz des Älteren in Frage stellen? „Nein natürlich nicht. Aber ich würde von Zeit zu Zeit liebend gern auch mal wieder in dich eindringen." „Das darfst du natürlich. Wenn mir danach ist." „Oh danke. Das ist wirklich sehr großzügig von dir!" „Werde bloß nicht frech! Sonst ändere ich meine Meinung noch!" „Das würdest du doch niemals machen!", entgegnet Friedrich und küsst Wolfgang auf die vor Lust noch gerötete Nasenspitze. „Nein, weil du einfach zu süß bist!" „Na sag ich doch. Ich weiß schon, wie ich dich rumkriege!" Mit diesen Worten presst der Jüngere seine Lippen auf die Wolfgangs und verwickelt ihn in einen langen Kuss. „Und küssen kannst du auch viel zu gut, als dass ich dir irgendetwas abschlagen könnte." „Das hört man gerne. Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben. Bisher hatte ich nicht viele Frauen, die dir kusstechnisch das Wasser reichen können." Daraufhin muss Wolfgang laut lachen. „Na dann schlag ich vor, setzten wir das doch jetzt einfach..." Weiter kam er nicht, da seine Lippen schon von Friedrich versiegelt wurden.


	5. Chapter 5

„Bis zur Mittagszeit sind wir in Heilbronn! Dort werden wir Rast machen", ruft der Kutscher den zwei Herren von vorne zu. „Ach das trifft sich gut", meint Wolfgang. „Ich habe schon mächtig Hunger." „Mhm. Ich auch", erwidert Friedrich. „So ein schöner Schweinebraten mit Klößen und einer guten Soße... Und dazu ein kühles Bier vom Fass", schwärmt er und leckt sich dabei über die Lippen. „Oh ja! Darauf hätte ich jetzt auch Appetit", stimmt Wolfgang ihm zu.

Während sie noch in ihren Essensfantasien schwelgen, merken sie, wie sie anhalten und der Kutscher ihnen die Tür aufmacht. „Ach sind wir etwa schon da?", fragt Friedrich erstaunt. „Natürlich. Ich bin ja ein guter Kutscher", grinst derjenige und hilft den Männern beim Aussteigen.

„Wo werden wir denn essen, Wolfgang?" „Im Gasthof zum Rössle. Der hat erst dieses Jahr erst eröffnet und ich habe nur Gutes über ihn gehört." „Na solange er Schweinebraten hat." „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, er hätte den besten Schweinebraten im Land!" „Ohhh na das hört sich doch gut an!" Mit knurrenden Mägen treten die beiden ein. „Guten Tag. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragt eine junge Bedienung die zwei Herren höflich. „Zuerst einmal wollen wir uns erkundigen, ob man bei Ihnen Schweinebraten essen kann", will Friedrich neugierig von dem Mädchen wissen. „Aber natürlich! Den besten im ganzen Land!" „Also das ist ein Wort. Dann hätten wir gerne einen schönen Tisch für uns zwei, zwei mal Schweinebraten und zum Runterspülen zwei kühle Bier vom Fass!" „Sehr gerne", antwortet die Bedienung und führt sie zu einem ein wenig abseits gelegenen Tisch. „Das Essen kommt sofort!", ruft sie ihnen noch zu, bevor sie davon eilt.

„Jetzt sag mal, Wolfgang. Du willst doch nach Weimar zu deiner Verlobten, Lotte, nicht wahr?" „Ja, warum fragst du?" „Na ja. Nach allem, was zwischen uns passiert ist..." „Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willlst. Aber ich liebe diese Frau noch immer. Genauso, wie ich auch dich liebe, Friedrich!" „Aber du würdest eher mit ihr zusammenleben wollen als mit mir." „Ehrlich gesagt ja. Auch wenn ich dich auf keinen Fall verletzen will. Aber was würden denn die Leute von uns denken! Hast du jemals schon von einer Verbindung wie der unsrigen haben gehört?" „Nein und ich verstehe dich ja auch. Aber die Gesellschaft, die meint, sie wüsste, was richtig und was falsch ist, regt mich auf. Letztendlich muss das doch jeder Mensch für sich entscheiden. Hast du das Buch ,Sturm und Drang' von Friedrich Maximilian Klinger gelesen? Darin wird diese Thematik sehr schön aufgegriffen wie ich finde." „Ja du hast recht..." Weiter kommt er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick bringt die Bedienung Essen und Trinken. „Lassen Sie es sich schmecken!", sagt sie und lässt sie wieder alleine. Mit großem Appetit verschlingen die zwei Männer ihre Mahlzeit, die ihnen vorzüglich schmeckt. Das Mädchen hatte also nicht zu viel versprochen. „Hast du noch Lust auf eine Nachspeise?", fragt Wolfgang. „Kannst du etwa noch etwas essen? Also ich bin satt." „Essen kann ich auch nichts mehr", grinst der Ätere seinen Gegenüber verschwörerisch an. „Du meinst..." „Genau das meine ich. Oder willst du etwa nicht?" „Doch schon. Aber wo? Und wenn es zu lang dauert, fällt es doch auf." „So viele Gäste sind ja nicht da. Da fällt es gar nicht auf, wenn wir kurz auf der Toilette verschwinden." Bevor Friedrich seine Bedenken weiter ausführen kann, packt ihn Wolfgang auch schon am Handgelenk und zerrt ihn auf die Toilette. Mit beiden Händen greift Wolfgang Friedrich an den Schultern und presst ihn gegen die Wand. Dann drückt er seine Lippen fest und verlangend auf die des anderen. Diesem entweicht ein kurzes Seufzen, als er den Körper des Älteren so dicht an seinem spürt. Ihre Lenden reiben sich aneinander, wobei sie beide die Erektion des anderen spüren. „Wolfgang nimm mich! Jetzt! Schnell und fest." „Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Denn genau das habe ich nämlich mit dir vor.", stöhnt Wolfgang und zieht hastig zuerst seine und dann Friedrichs Hose herunter, sodass sie unten ohne voreinander stehen. „Ich werde jetzt ´sofort in dich eindringen, da wir ja eigentlich keine Zeit haben." „Rede nicht so viel, sondern mach!", befiehlt Friedrich. „Oh da ist ja einer ganz wild darauf. Na wie du willst." Mit einer einzigen ruckartigen Bewegung stößt Wolfgang in Friedrich. „Ahhh", jammert dieser vor Schmerzen. „Du wolltest es hart!" „Ja das ist ja auch gut so. Mach weiter!" Mit harten und festen Stößen drückt Wolfgang Friedrich immer wieder gegen die kalte Wand der Toilette, was diesem aber nichts ausmacht, da er vor Erregung ganz heiß ist und nichts anderes außer Wolfgangs Penis in sich spürt. Es dauert dementsprechend auch nicht lang, bis sie beide ziemlich zeitgleich zum Höhepunkt kommen, was von einem besonders lang gezogenen Seufzen begleitet wird. „Es ist so schwer, sich zurückzuhalten, weil man nicht will, dass man von den anderen Gästen gehört wird." Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber jetzt ist es auch schon zu spät", meint Wolfgang als er sich Friedrich entzieht. „Wie fandest du das gerade?" „Kurz, aber intensiv", lächelt der Jüngere mit geröteten Wangen. „Auf jeden Fall besser als gar nichts, wenn man einmal nicht so viel Zeit hat." „Finde ich auch", gibt der Ältere zu und küsst den anderen noch einmal zärtlich auf den Mund. „Jetzt sollten wir aber gehen. Sonst fällt wirklich noch irgendjemandem etwas auf. Der Kutscher wartet bestimmt auch schon auf uns." Daraufhin verlassen sie die Toilette und gehen an einer leicht verdutzten Bedienung vorbei nach draußen.


	6. Chapter 6

Es ist schon spät in der Nacht, als sie in Würzburg ankommen, ihrem nächsten Rastplatz. Dort sind sie vom Fürstbischof Franz Ludwig von Erthal auf seine Residenz eingeladen worden, die just in diesem Jahre fertiggestellt worden ist. An der Pforte des Residenzschlosses werden sie von einem Pförtner empfangen. „Herr Johann Wolfgang von Goethe und Herr Friedrich Schiller nehme ich an? Der Schlossherr kann Sie leider nicht persönlich empfangen, da er sich bereits zur Ruhe gelegt hat, weil er zu erschöpft von der heutigen Jagd war. Sie sollen sich aber herzlich empfangen fühlen. Darf ich Sie auf ihre Zimmer begleiten?"

Bereitwillig folgen die zwei dem Pförtner ins Schloss, von dem sie beide sehr beeindruckt sind. „Die Residenz ist diese Jahr vollendet worden, nicht wahr?", erkundigt sich Friedrich. „Jawohl mein Herr. Im Mai wurde das Ingelheimzimmer eingerichtet." „Es ist wirklich schön geworden.", sagt auch Wolfgang beeindruckt. „Es freut mich, wenn es Ihnen gefällt. So hier wären wir auch schon. Ihr Zimmer ist hier, Herr Goethe, und ihres ist direkt gegenüber, Herr Schiller. Falls sie irgendetwas brauchen, klingeln sie einfach mit der Glocke an der Wand. Ich werde dann sofort zu ihnen kommen." „Vielen Dank! Wir melden uns, wenn wir etwas benötigen", verabschiedet Wolfgang den Diener, der sich verbeugt und hinter einer Ecke verschwindet. „Ich denke, sie hätten auch ein Zimmer für uns herrichten können", raunt Wolfgang Friedrich verschwörerisch ins Ohr. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vor...?" „Oh doch. Genau das hab ich.", sagt der Ältere mit tiefer Stimme und küsst den anderen leidenschaftlich. „Aber ich bin schon müde. Außerdem müssen wir doch morgen wieder losfahren", protestiert Friedrich und löst sich aus Wolfgangs Umarmung. „Ich habe mit dem Kutscher gesprochen. Wir werden erst morgen Nachmittag fahren. Er hat gemeint, wir lägen gut in der Zeit, weil wir die letzten Tage gut vorangekommen sind. Außerdem denke ich, dass Franz Ludwig uns sicher noch persönlich auf seinem Schloss willkommen heißen will. Wahrscheinlich wird er uns dann zu einem reichhaltigen Mittagessen Gesellschaft leisten. Somit können wir sowieso erst danach fahren. Also was sagst du? Du bist immer herzlich willkommen in meinem Zimmer." „Na da kann ich doch schlecht nein sagen!", lacht Friedrich und küsst seinen Gegenüber nun ebenfalls. „Auch wenn ich wirklich müde bin..." „Ach die Müdigkeit bekommen wir schon in den Griff", grinst Wolfgang verschmitzt und zieht den leicht verdatterten Friedrich in sein Zimmer. „Oh schau mal. So ein schönes, großes Bett. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was wir darauf anstellen!", meint Wolfgang, nimmt den Jüngeren an den Schultern und führt ihn an das Ende des Bettes. Nach einem langen Kuss, der Friedrich ein genüssliches Seufzen entlockt, wirft ihn Wolfgang sanft aufs Bett und setzt sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihn. Die Erregung ist beiden schon deutlich anzumerken. Während Wolfgang das Oberteil des anderen aufknöpft, küsst er ihn zuerst auf den Mund und wandert dann am Hals entlang den Oberkörper hinunter, bis er am Hosenbund angekommen ist. Langsam öffnet er auch die Hose des Jüngeren und zieht sie ihm aus. Zu guter Letzt gibt Wolfgang einen Kuss auf die Spitze von Friedrichs steifen Penis. „Das tut so gut!", stöhnt dieser bei der Berührung. „Ich weiß!", lacht Wolfgang dreckig. „Doch jetzt kommt noch etwas viel besseres!" Mit diesen Worten entledigt er sich in Sekundenschnelle seines Oberteils sowie seiner Hose. „Bereit für etwas Großes?" Wie kann ich das nur ausschlagen?", erwidert Friedrich mit einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen, als Wolfgang ohne Vorwarnung in ihn eindringt. Eine Weile wartet er, bis sich der unter ihm liegende an das Gefühl gewöhnt hat, was nicht mehr so lang dauert wie bei den letzten Malen. Zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller bewegt sich Wolfgang auf Friedrich. Dieser hat seine Finger in das Bettlaken gekrallt und gibt immer lautere Geräusche von sich, die das Knarzen des Bettes übertönen. Mit einem Schrei voller Lust kommen schließlich beide gleichzeitig.

„Wolfgang, du wirst immer besser!", gibt Friedrich von sich, während er langsam wieder zu Atem kommt. „Oh danke. Ich habe ja auch einen guten Trainingspartner!", lächelt Wolfgang ihm zu, der neben ihm auf dem Bett liegt. „Hihi, danke für's Kompliment!" Eine Weile liegen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Dann ergreift Friedrich wieder das Wort. „Wolfgang, ich bin jetzt gar nicht mehr müde. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich sogar schon wieder Lust und da du gesagt hast, wir haben die ganze Nacht... Dann würde ich gerne noch einmal in dir kommen, wenn du erlaubst." „Friedrich, du überrascht mich immer aufs Neue! Ich erlaube nicht nur. Ich bitte darum!" Friedrich lässt sich auch nicht zweimal bitten, setzt sich auf den Älteren, umschließt mit seiner Hand Wolfgangs Glied und bewegt sie auf und ab. „Oh Friedrich! Das machst du großartig!" Nach einer Zeit lässt Friedrich von seiner Tätigkeit ab und dringt sanft in Wolfgang ein. Mit regelmäßigen Bewegungen bewegt er sich vor und zurück. „Friedrich jetzt mach! Ich kann nicht mehr!" „Reiß dich zusammen!", befiehlt derjenige und zögert den Orgasmus noch ein wenig hinaus. Doch kurze Zeit später kann und will sich auch er nicht mehr beherrschen und kommt mit schnellen, starken Bewegungen ein zweites Mal zum Höhepunkt, genau wie Wolfgang unter ihm. „Also ich würde sagen, dass wir diese Zeit besser genutzt haben, als wenn wir geschlafen hätten." „Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, Wolfgang!", antwortet Friedrich mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen.


	7. Chapter 7

Wie erwartet gibt es am nächsten Tag ein ausgiebiges Mittagessen mit dem Schlossherren, der es sich nicht nehmen lässt, sie auf seinem Schloss persönlich willkommen zu heißen. Die beiden Herrn lassen es sich schmecken, da sich der Fürstbischof an der Auswahl der Speisen nicht hat lumpen lassen. „Jetzt bin ich aber satt!", meint Friedrich und leckt sich den letzten Rest Schokoladenpudding aus dem Mundwinkel. „Ich auch!", stimmt Wolfgang ihm zu. „Es freut mich, wenn es euch geschmeckt hat", erwidert Franz Ludwig. „Ich würde euch gerne noch länger Unterkunft gewähren, aber mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, ihr müsst schon wieder aufbrechen?" „Ja richtig. Wir wollen am nächsten Morgen in Ilmenau sein und können deswegen nicht länger bleiben. Wir wissen Ihre Gastfreundschaft dennoch sehr zu schätzen." „Ihr seid immer gern gesehene Gäste auf meinem Schloss und wäre ist mir eine Ehre, euch bald wieder begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen gepackt haben, nehmen sie noch Abschied vom Schlossherren und machen sich auf den Weg Richtung Ilmenau. Nachts schlafen sie so gut es geht in der Kutsche. Bei Sonnenaufgang erreichen sie das kleine Städtchen Ilmenau, das eine ganz besondere Bedeutung für Wolfgang hat. „Was fasziniert dich eigentlich so an dieser Stadt?", fragt Friedrich neugierig. „Ich kann es gar nicht genau beschreiben. Es ist einfach die Landschaft und diese spezielle Atmosphäre hier, die mich so in den Bann zieht..."

Kurze Zeit später erreichen sie das Gasthaus „Zur Schortemühle", wo sie essen werden. „Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis es etwas zu Mittag gibt. Ich würde dir gerne meinen Lieblingsplatz zeigen, Friedrich. Oder hast du etwa schon Hunger?" „Gott bewahre, nein. Ich habe ja in der Würzburger Residenz nicht schon genug gegessen. Außerdem würde ich gerne deinen Lieblingsplatz sehen." „Also gut. Dann komm mit", fordert Wolfgang Friedrich auf.

Eine Weile gehen sie beide stumm nebeneinander, wobei jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgeht. Allmählich stehen die Bäume immer dichter und gehen in einen Wald über. „Ist es noch weit?", will Friedrich wissen. „Nein, wir sind gleich da", antwortet der Ältere. „Nur noch bis zum Ende dieses Hügels, dann hast du es geschafft." „Na das will ich aber auch hoffen!" „Jetzt sei nicht so faul! Außerdem werde ich dich nicht enttäuschen."

Oben angekommen bietet sich den beiden ein fantastisches Bild. Sie blicken hinunter auf die Ilm, die sich idyllisch durch die Landschaft schlängelt. Links und rechts davon ist unberührte Natur, hauptsächlich Nadelwald und ein paar kahle Laubbäume. Auf dem Fluss wabern noch feine Nebelschwaden. „Hab ich dir zu viel versprochen, Friedrich?" „Nein, es ist wirklich wunderschön!" „Das ist das Besondere an diesem Ort. Man bekommt je nach Tages- und Jahreszeit einen anderen Ausblick zu sehen und jeder davon hat an sich etwas Magisches."

Ohne Vorwarnung zieht Wolfgang den Jüngeren zu sich heran und küsst ihn intensiv. „Du willst doch nicht etwa hier...?", fragt Friedrich, als er wieder sprechen kann. „Wieso denn nicht? Schau mal. Das Gras hier ist ganz weich!" Zur Demonstration zieht Wolfgang den anderen an den Schultern nach unten bis sie beide am Boden liegen. „Du hast recht! Es ist angenehmer als gedacht. Ich habe es noch nie in der freien Natur getan. Aber hier stört uns wenigstens keiner." „Eben. Hier ist doch der perfekte Ort!", flüstert der Ältere Friedrich ins Ohr und legt seine Hand in dessen Schritt, was ihn aufstöhnen lässt. „Ach Wolfgang. Was soll ich nur ohne dich tun? Ich werde dich so vermissen!" „Schhhh...", zischt Wolfgang und legt ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen „Jetzt gehörst du ja erstmal noch mir!" Mit diesen Worten lässt er eine Hand in Friedrichs Hose verschwinden und legt sie um dessen inzwischen schon steifen Penis. Der Jüngere stöhnt bei dieser Berührung einmal kurz auf, während Wolfgang seine Hand auf und ab bewegt. Doch kurz vorm Orgasmus stoppt der Ältere seine Bewegung und zieht seine Hand aus Friedrichs Hose. Enttäuscht blickt dieser ihn an. „Was? Warum...?" Doch statt einer Antwort öffnet Wolfgang quälend langsam die Hose des unter ihm liegenden, die ihm schon viel zu eng geworden ist, und zieht sie ihm gänzlich aus. Zärtlich streicht Wolfgang Friedrichs Penis entlang. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen...", flüstert er und beugt sich zum Jüngeren hinunter, um ihn lange und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Als er wieder von ihm ablässt, haucht Wolfgang: „Aber noch hab ich dich ja!" Mit diesen Worten dringt er tief und fest in Friedrich ein, was beide zu einem lustvollen Stöhnen bringt. Immer weiter ins tiefe Gras wird Friedrich von den kräftigen Stößen Wolfgangs gedrückt. Nach und nach erhöht er sein Tempo bis sie beide zum Orgasmus kommen. Die Geräusche, die sie dabei machen, sind besonders laut, da sie diesmal nicht befürchten müssen, gestört zu werden. Schließlich lässt sich Wolfgang neben Friedrich ins weiche Gras fallen. „Für mich war das das beste Mal bis jetzt." „Fand ich auch. Du warst richtig gut. In der freien Natur hat es schon was. Man fühlt sich irgendwie so... animalisch." „Ja ich weiß, was du meinst, mein kleiner Tiger!", lacht Wolfgang und fährt mit seiner Hand durch Friedrichs Haar.


	8. Chapter 8

Nachdem sie in dem kleinen Gasthaus zu Mittag gegessen haben, machen sie sich auch schon auf den Weg, da Wolfgangs Ziel Weimar nun nicht mehr weit entfernt ist. Während sie so dahin fahren, kommt Friedrich auf ein unangenehmes Thema zu sprechen: „Jetzt ist es nun bald soweit. Unsere Wege werden sich trennen. Ich möchte noch einmal für die vielen schönen Stunden danke sagen. Was du mir gezeigt hast, hätte ich einfach nie für möglich gehalten. Diese Reise war die beste meines bisherigen Lebens!" „Das kann ich auch behaupten, Friedrich! Es freut mich, dass du meine Gesellschaft genossen hast.", zwinkert Wolfgang ihm zu. „Aber sei nicht traurig. Wir sind beide noch jung und irgendwann werden sich unsere Wege wieder kreuzen. Davon bin ich überzeugt! Und dann machen wir einfach da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben." „Na das hört sich doch sehr gut an... Du Wolfgang?" „Ja?" „Ich werde dich vermissen!" „Ich dich auch! Aber dann denke ich einfach an die schönen gemeinsamen Momente zurück und geht es mir gleich viel besser!" „Das ist eine gute Strategie. Die sollte ich auch befolgen!", meint Friedrich.

Auf einmal hält die Kutsche an. „Sind wir etwa schon da?" „Sieht so aus...", erwidert Wolfgang und blickt aus dem Fenster. Ja, das ist Lottes Haus." „Sie ist deine Verlobte, nicht wahr?" „Ja das ist richtig." „Und was sagst du zu ihr wegen uns?" „Was soll ich schon sagen? Ich verschweige das, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Das ist jetzt nicht gegen dich gerichtet. Aber du kannst dir doch denken, was sie sagen würde. Außerdem liebe ich sie immer noch! Es würde ihr kleines Herz brechen, wenn sie von uns erfahren würde. Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem eine solche Beziehung, wie wir sie hatten, ganz normal ist. Aber noch ist die Gesellschaft nicht damit vertraut und würde es nicht akzeptieren, wenn zwei Männer etwas miteinander haben.", erklärt Wolfgang. „Ich hab noch einen Wunsch: Küss mich ein letztes Mal bevor du gehst, solange wir noch ungestört sind!", bittet Friedrich. „Das lässt sich doch einrichten!", lacht der Ältere und zieht seinen Gegenüber so nah heran bis sich ihre Lippen berühren. Der Kuss zwischen den beiden ist intensiv und es dauert eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösen. „Das war sehr schön, Wolfgang!" „Das fand ich auch!"

Kurz darauf öffnet der Kutscher die Tür und hilft den beiden beim Aussteigen. „Du kannst noch kurz Lotte begrüßen, wenn du willst", sagt Wolfgang zu Friedrich, während sie auf die Eingangstür zugehen und der Ältere an die Tür klopft, die von einer zierlichen Frau mit langen roten Haaren geöffnet wird. „Wolfgang!", ruft sie und fällt ihm um den Hals. „Endlich bist du da! Ich habe dich schon so sehr vermisst!" „Ich dich auch, meine Kleine! Darf ich dir Friedrich Schiller vorstellen? Er hat mich auf meiner Reise begleitet." „Guten Tag, Herr Schiller. Ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört!", sagt Lotte und macht einen leichten Knicks. „Es ist mir eine Ehre!", erwidert Friedrich und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. Danach wendet er sich Wolfgang zu. „Nun ist auch für uns die Zeit gekommen, Abschied zu nehmen. Lebe wohl!" „Lebe wohl, Friedrich!", erwidert der Ältere und umarmt den Anderen fest. Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst haben, betritt Friedrich wieder die Kutsche und Wolfgang Lottes Haus. „Es ist so schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Lotte!", sagt dieser und ehe sie antworten kann, hat er auch schon seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Stürmisch erwidert Lotte den Kuss. „Das kann ich nur wiederholen!", lacht sie. „Aber eines musst du mir schon erklären. Was läuft zwischen dir und Friedrich?" „Was soll da schon sein? Wir sind nur gute Freunde!", antwortet Wolfgang scheinheilig. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn angesehen hast, als ihr euch verabschiedet habt. Da war mehr als nur Freundschaft in deinem Blick!" „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Aber wenn du einen Beweis dafür brauchst, dass ich dich wirklich liebe, dann kannst du ihn haben!", flüstert Wolfgang Lotte ins Ohr. „Dann vergesse ich wohl die Sache zwischen dir und Friedrich und nehme das Angebot an", lächelt sie ihn an. Ehe sie ihren Satz beenden kann0, hat Wolfgang sie schon an die Wand gedrückt und sie in einen innigen Kuss verwickelt. „Ich hab schon fast vergessen, wie gut du küssen kannst!", seufzt Lotte. „Und nicht nur das!", ruft Wolfgang, hebt sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer. „Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können, dass es dich hier zuerst hinzieht!", lacht Lotte, während sie Wolfgang sanft auf dem Bett ablegt. „Ich denke du hast nichts dagegen", sagt er und wartet ihre Antwort nicht ab, da er ihren Mund schon wieder mit seinem verschließt. Diesmal ist der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und lässt Lotte aufstöhnen. Mit gekonnten Handgriffen knöpft Wolfgang ihr Kleid auf und streicht ihr um die Brüste. Mit seinen Lippen küsst er eine Spur entlang ihres langen Halses bis er an den Brustwarzen angekommen ist, die sich ihm rosig entgegenstrecken, Bei der Berührung keucht Lotte auf. „Oh Wolfgang, du bist so gut! Es ist eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her, dass ich dort geküsst wurde." Kommentarlos streift dieser ihr Kleid ganz ab, sodass sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm liegt. Nun setzt er seine Tätigkeit fort und bedeckt Lottes Bauch mit Küssen bis er an ihrer intimsten Stelle angelangt ist. „Ich spüre schon, wie ich immer feuchter werde. Mach bitte so weiter!" „Das habe ich auch vor!", raunt Wolfgang und entledigt sich seiner Hose, die ihm schon viel zu eng geworden ist. „Auf diesen Anblick habe ich mich am meisten gefreut!", sagt Lotte dessen steifen Penis betrachtend, der sich ihr entgegenstreckt. „Ich wage einmal zu behaupten, ihn zu spüren ist noch erfreulicher!", grinst Wolfgang verschmitzt wobei er die Innenseiten von Lottes Schenkeln entlangfährt. „Da könntest du recht haben!", lacht Lotte anzüglich.

„Na dann wollen wir das einmal testen!" Mit diesen Worten dringt er in Lotte ein, was diese mit einem angenehmen Seufzen kommentiert. Äußerst langsam beginnt Wolfgang, sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. „Du weißt immer noch, wie ich es am liebsten habe!", stöhnt Lotte genüsslich. „Natürlich. Wie könnte ich das nur vergessen...?", fragt er, während er sanft ihre Brüste massiert. Ganz allmählich erhöht Wolfgang seinen Rhythmus, mit dem er sich in Lotte bewegt. Je schneller seine Bewegungen werden desto lauter wird Lottes Stöhnen. Am Höhepunkt angelangt gibt sie einen spitzen Schrei von sich, der von einem tiefen Stöhnen Wolfgangs begleitet wird.

„Das war so schön!", keucht Lotte, als sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett liegen. „Dem ist nichts hinzuzufügen!", grinst Wolfgang. „Ich könnte noch stundenlang einfach so neben dir liegen. Es ist schön, wieder hier bei dir zu sein und nichts wird uns so schnell wieder trennen!" „Ich stimme dir zu bis auf eine Sache." „Ach ja?" „Ich will nicht neben dir, sondern auf dir liegen! Schließlich haben wir uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen und es gibt einiges nachzuholen...!"


End file.
